A Newcomers Guide to The Omega Scapers
Welcome to The Omega Scapers! Now that you've joined us you may have some questions. This article will try to answer the most frequently asked questions and provide a basic guide to some of the most common clan chat questions. First of all, bookmark this page and the homepage of our wiki in your browser. It will make it much easier to get back to. If you don't use bookmarks, search for us on your favorite search engine. If you search "omega scapers wiki" - it's the first link on both Google and Yahoo. Within this guide there are many images. Simply click the thumbnail to view in full-size. Try it with the image to the right. Our homeworld on RuneScape is World 9. We have a home world for many reasons. The avatar boost, clan events, clan trading, and creating an overall presence of our clan in one world. 'What is an avatar boost? What are Anagogic Orts and why do I want them?' If an Avatar Warden (Clan Admin or higher) has one of the avatars out in World 9 or the Citadel, then members can receive the following bonuses, if they are in World 9 or the Citadel when the Avatar is present. To clarify, clan members must be in the same world as the avatar in order to receive any bonuses. The range of the various proximity buffs is a 22 by 22 square area centred on the avatar. In order to access the benefits of clan avatars, clan members have to gather anagogic orts, which may be found skilling (both in the citadel and on the surface) and from combat on the surface, with a daily maximum of 200. Through paying a clan avatar 300 anagogic orts, a clan member receives access to any of the set buffs for one week. The orts can also be paid to the quartermaster in the keep of the clan citadel. 'How do I check my combat level?' From the ribbon (the row of icons displayed below) - click the "helmet" icon, this will access the Hero interface. Your ribbon may also appear vertical or horizontal, it will depend upon your own customization. : Once you have clicked the helmet, the following interface will appear. In this interface you can view: : Total level Combat level Total XP Money Pouch Quest Progression Achievement Progress 'How do I change which combat experience I gain? (ie: Attack, Strength, Defence)' From the ribbon, click the Powers icon (3 swirly lights) and then select the Combat Settings tab. From the Combat Settings tab you can do the following: *Select your Combat Mode *Change XP type for Melee, Ranged and Magic 'How good is my gear?' From the ribbon, click the Shield icon, this will access the Gear Interface. From the Loadout tab, you can find the following: Defensive Stats Offensive Stats Hit & Block Chance Worn Equipment Total Weight The Gear Interface also allows you to customize your Wardrobe (overrides), Titles, Animations and Appearance. 'What should I fight/fish/mine, etc at my level?' This is a very common question in the Clan Chat. Very often someone will ask something very similar to: *I just hit Fishing level 40, what should I fish? *I'm finally level 90 attack! What should I wield? You can actually answer this yourself. Simply click the skill associated with your question from the Skills Interface. For this example, we'll use attack. This particular member has 90 attack. They might want to know what they can wield now. Simply click the Attack icon (indicated by the red arrow) - the following screen will appear: In this example, the highest level gear the member can use is Drygore weapons. Weapons that are not available will be indicated with a "lock" icon. 'Is X any good? What level do I need to wield X?' This is asked very often. For example "Are Abyssal Wands any good?" or "What level are Abyssal Wands?" There is a very easy way to get this information. Honestly, unless another one of your clanmates is actually using the weapon or has a very detailed memory of the weapon, they're probably going to look up the information to answer your question. Why not know how to find the information for yourself? There are many fansites and guide sites devoted to RuneScape. One of the best and most-trusted is RuneScape Wikia. - Which can be found here . Consider the following example: This is the information page for the Abyssal Wand on RuneScape Wikia. On this page you can see: Skill requirements Weapon Stats GE price GE price history Other The item pages on the Wiki will have lots of information not listed above. Such as the history of the item, dropping monsters (if any), and trivia. 'Is X weapon good against X monster? Is X monster good XP?' This is something asked very often. "I think I'm going to try Steel Dragons, what should I use?" or "Are Steel Dragons worth it?" This information is easily found on the RuneScape Wikia. Most monsters have certain weaknesses and it's typically advisable to fight against their weakness. In our example, Steel Dragons are weak to Water Spells (as seen at the bottom of the picture to the left). Fighting them with Water Spells is going to be the most efficient way to combat them. In these sections you can also view: XP per kill Slayer XP Lifepoints Max Hit info Attack Styles Weaknesses 'OMG I can't figure out how to start this quest!' We've all been there. Asking in clan chat is fine, but - you're depending on someone in the CC having started or completed whichever quest you're asking about. Also, some clanmates may have completed the quest you're working on long ago and may not remember the quest specifics. Consider using a Quest Guide and Walkthroughs. Again, RuneScape Wikia typically has excellent Quest Guides and Walkthroughs. However, there are many different fan sites devoted to RuneScape. You are encouraged to find the site that works best for you. Please be careful to never enter your RuneScape username and password on ANY site other than runescape.com or other Jagex owned websites, such as funorb.com. If using the Wiki, here is an example of Quest Info. As you can see, the Start Point for the quest is listed first. If you were going to start this quest, you would speak to Orlando Smith. If you don't know where he is - click the Thormac's Tower link for more information. The Items required and recommended items are also listed for your convenience. A step-by-step walkthrough for the quest will follow the initial information seen above. 'How many X should I do to get to 99?' No one in the clan chat will be able to answer this question unless they research your character and do some math. That being said, there are many skill calculators available to use. One of the oldest and most widely used is tip.it - which can be found here . In the following example, Toph (The Omega Scapers owner) wants to know what he should fish to get to 99. At his current fishing level (92), the Fishing XP Calculator shows that in order to get to level 99, he would need to fish 591,417 Shrimp or 15,564 Rocktail, with varying numbers of other fish in between the low and high options. The Skill Calcs and Special Calcs can be found under "Tools" in the left navigation bar on tip.it . You can use tip.it calculators for many skills There are also some nifty Special Calculators available 'Useful links' The Omega Scapers Official Forum The Omega Scapers Facebook RuneScape RuneScape Wikia tip.it